Unwanted Surprises
by xox Steph xox
Summary: This a two part episode. Part one - Neela knows one of Ray's secrets. Abby begins animal care. Part two - It's Neela's birthday and Ray's forgotten, Sam and Luka suffer a personal drama. Part three Dr. Green's daughter needs help again and Neela has found
1. Part one and two

Neela walks into her and Ray's apartment and throws her keys on the table. She picks up the mail as she plays the messages that have been left on the answer machine. There is a message off her mom, and then there is a message of a girl.

"Hey Ray, it's Sara, I know you couldn't make it up at Christmas because you had to work, but this long term relationship isn't working. I think we should see other people. Im sorry, see you around."

Neela looks at the answer machine realizing she shouldn't have heard that before he did.

Opening credits 

In the ER, Carter distributes charts to the residents; Wendell comes up behind him and kisses him on the cheek. "Hey" Carter says to her as he walks towards his next patient. "I was paged in" she explains. Carter laughs and tells her that it was him who paged her and that he has a problem with his patient.

Abby rushes in with Luka to trauma as a girl is wheeled in. Pratt rushes over "What happened?" he asks Abby. Abby replies "hit and run outside the school". Luka asks the girl her name and how old she is. She tells them her name is Karis and that she is 15. Sam checks her eyes as Karis calls out for her sister. Abby asks her "is your sister younger than you?" Karis tells her that her sister is a 3rd grader and needs picking up after school. Sam says she'll ring the school and let them know. Luka asks how come Karis wasn't in school and Karis tells her she was late in because of a dental appointment.

Carter and Wendell are talking to an old man who claims he broke his arm by walking into the door. "Stupid of me really" the man tells them. Carter examines his arm and excuses the pair. Outside he tells Wendell that the way the arm is broken, someone would've had to twist it for it to have broken.

Sam is on the phone to the school telling them about Karis, and informs her that her sister will need looking after and of course she needs the parents number. Jane asks Sam if there's anything she can do. Sam says there's always something to do, you have to use your initiative. Jane is shocked by her comment saying that she always has used her initiative, but Sam just walks past her.

In Trauma Karis is worrying about her sister and Sam walks in "she's going to be fine Karis, I just rung your school and your parents are on their way". Abby gives Karis oxygen as Luka tries to put in an IV. He tells Sam to keep talking to Karis to keep her conscious. Sam stands besides her and asks her what happened. Karis tells them that she was crossing the road after walking from the dentist. The traffic lights were red but a car sped through and hit her over. Luka tells Sam to take her mind of it and Sam asks Karis if there's any boys she likes. Karis laughs and says, "How long have you got?" Sam laughs and asks about them, when Karis doesn't answer Sam looks down and Karis begins to flat line. They start to resuscitate her and Jane walks in and shouts to Sam "Should I use my initiative now?"

Carter is back with his patient examining his arm, he asks which way he fell into the door, the man says he cant remember and Carter exchanges a look with Wendell.

Back In trauma the doctors are resuscitating Karis, Abby is doing compressions and Luka looks at the clock then back at Abby. Abby shakes her head "She's 15, carry on" she tells him. But he switches the monitor off saying they've been resuscitating her for 30 mins, and her injuries are too sever. Abby stops and Pratt walks out of the room as he does he calls out the time of death.

Commercial break 

Ray smiles as he discharges a patient and goes to hand the chart to Susan. "Why are you so happy?" Susan asks him. He asks why guys can't be happy. Kerry walks past saying, "guys can, you can't" Ray frowns and goes to see to his patient. Neela walks in and goes to ask Susan where Abby is. Susan tells her that they've just finished trauma and she should still be in there. As Neela walks away Susan shouts after her "your not on now, are you?" Neela tells her that she needed some advice.

Wendell is talking to Carter's patient from before. She asks him how his arm is feeling and he tells her that it's still very painful. She begins to ask him questions about where he lives and he tells her that he lives alone in a flat. He asks her how long he will be staying here. Wendell tells him that she'll go find out for him.

Abby and Neela are talking in the corner of the trauma room as Luka covers Karis. Neela tells Abby about the message that she heard and what she should do. Abby tells her "can't he listen to it himself?" Neela tells her that the he'll know she has heard it. Abby informs Neela, as they walk out of trauma, that as much as she would like to help her out she doesn't have time for her own love life, never mind Ray's. Ray hears his name and stops in front of them. "Neela, I thought you were on later?" Neela says she is, still is, but that she needed to ask Abby something. "Well I best go," Neela says and she tells Abby she'll see her later. She starts to walk out when Ray catches up with her. He tells her that he's discharged all of his patients so he can give her a lift home because he's finishing early.

Wendell finds Carter buying Coffee and she sits down with him. He asks her if she managed to get anything out of the patient and Wendell tells him that she suspects he was lonely and broke his own arm so he could spend time with other people, even in the hospital. Carter stares at her and asks if anyone would actually do that. Wendell shrugs and says that loneliness is one of the biggest problems in her work. She says that she'll get him in a support group to meet people. Carter asks how she's doing and she states that she's tired, but otherwise good. Carter asks what she's doing at the weekend, and if she's not busy would she like to go to Florida with him. She asks why Florida? He tells her he needs to pick up something from a cousin of his and thought he'd make a weekend out of it because he's off duty. Wendell smiles and says "Sure".

**Commercial Break**

In Kerry's office Susan walks in with a folder and tells her that they're the records for Thursday and Kerry asks Susan how her ER is. "Chaotic, tiring, headache causing" Kerry says she remembers it well, and asks if she's having any problems. Susan smiles "Actually no, things have calmed down now and they're actually doing as I tell them too" Kerry shrugs and tells her that she knew it would only take time.

Luka is on the phone and Sam is listening to what he's saying. Luka says (on the phone) "A week on Wednesday, that's great, thanks, bye" he tells Sam that Alex officially has the most popular birthday present and it's being delivered a week on Wednesday. Sam hugs him and tells him that he is an angel and Luka admits he knows. Then a patient is wheeled in and Abby is already attending as Luka and Sam go to help. It's a small dog on the bed and Sam asks what the hell is going on as a frenzied woman says that her dog was cut and she didn't know where else to turn as there isn't a local vet for miles and she didn't have her car with her. Luka tells her he's very sorry but this is a hospital for people and not animals. The woman starts to cry and Abby says to Luka "Isn't there anything we can do?" Sam laughs in disbelief and walks away. Luka tells Abby that they don't have the right equipment to treat dogs, and that the woman is violating the health and safety hazards. He walks away after Sam and Abby tells the woman that she'll contact a vet to come and see to the dog and the woman thanks her.

Ray and Neela walk into the apartment and Neela see's the light on the answer machine and sighs. She takes off her coat and puts it over the couch. She asks Ray how his shift was. "Ok, quiet really" Neela laughs "Quiet in the ER?" Ray apologizes that he's home at the same time as her, as that wasn't part of the deal. Neela tells him it's ok and that he isn't that bad. He thanks her and says, "a compliment … I think". She says she's going to make a sandwich before her shift. He walks towards the answer machine.

**Commercial Break**

Back in the ER Susan asks Abby when the dog is going to be cleared out of there because people are starting to complain. Abby tells her that she's on it. Pratt walks over to the dog and the dog starts to bark. Abby tries to calm the dog down. Pratt laughs as he walks past her and states that when he was training to be a doctor he must've missed the animal care course. Abby stares after him and looks down at the wounded dog. The woman looks at Abby with pleading eyes. Abby tells her there's one thing that she can do for the dog.

Luka and Sam are walking out at the same time as Carter and Wendell; they walk past some interns who are signing on. Carter says goodbye to them and he and Wendell walk off together. Sam asks Luka what Alex's present is and Luka says she'll just have to wait and see.

Abby walks out of a room with a smile on her face. Susan asks why she's so happy. Abby tells her she just made a woman and dog feel better. Susan says "oh no, what did you do?" Abby laughs, "Just stitches, im thinking of becoming a vet" Susan realizes she's joking.

In Ray and Neela's apartment Ray is listening to his message from his girlfriend. He sighs and turns to see Neela standing in the doorway. Ray asks her "You heard then?" Neela asks him if he's ok. Ray says he is because he knew it wasn't working out and that he had liked someone else for a while so, now he had the chance to act on it. He's laughing so Neela thinks he's covering up his feelings. Neela says she's sorry anyway. Ray walks past her to sit on the couch saying that he's honestly ok. Neela looks at him for a second then says that she's off to work her shift. She's about to turn out of the door when she realizes she doesn't have her jacket. Neela says to Ray "erm, you're sitting on my jacket" her stands up and hands it to her. He holds it for a second and tells her "you wont … tell anyone, will you?" Neela laughs at his ego, and says she won't. She walks out of the door and Ray watches her leave then shuts the door behind her.

**End of part one**

**Part two**

Neela wakes up and looks at her clock, it's one in the morning she mutters happy birthday to herself and falls back to sleep. Abby in the ER is putting up banners and balloons as Carter discharges his patient. He asks Abby whose birthday it is. She tells him it's Neela's birthday and that she said she doesn't want a fuss, but Abby says she doesn't care. Carter said he forgot and does she want him to put in some money. Abby says it's up to him.

Sam and Luka surround the computer laughing with each other. Susan comes up to them and tells them that unless they stop showing off their new relationship, she'll find a big stack of records for them to alphabetize. Luka laughs and just then a patient is wheeled into trauma. Sam and Luka go to help and realize the patient is Alex.

**Opening Credits**

Alex cries out for his mom and Sam consoles him, tears are running down her face. Luka, shocked, asked the teacher with Alex what happened. She tells him that they're having building work done and there was some barb wire loose and that Alex fell on it. Pratt lifts up Alex's shirt and there is a huge deep cut stretched across his stomach. Sam tells the teacher to get out before she throws her out and tells her Alex wont be going back to that school. Alex cries and asks Luka what they're going to do to him. Luka calms him saying that their just going to suck some of the blood out and do some stitches. Luka looks at Sam who is crying. Alex sees this and asks her why she's upset, she doesn't know what to say so Pratt helps her "Your mom's just worried about you Alex".

Carter is talking to a patient, trying to calm her down. "Mrs Smith I cant help you if you wont listen". Mrs Smith looks to him and begins to cry. She tells him that she knows she's critically ill and just wants to get some medication. Carter says that he's going to examine her and find out what the problem is, but that he needs her co-operation. She sits down and breaks down in tears. Carter tries to console her, as a nurse walks in he asks her to page Wendell. Carter asks Mrs Smith to sit there and if she needs assistant to press the buzzer. She asks him where he's going, and he assures her that he'll be back in a minute.

Back in Trauma Alex is stable and it's just Sam, Luka and Pratt in the room. Sam is holding Alex's hand and Pratt is stitching up his wounds. Luka "Greg, will you let me do the stitches" Pratt explains that he knows this is distressing for them but the fact is, emotions can get in the way and Luka could make a mistake. Sam asks Alex how he is feeling and Alex says he's ok.

**Commercial Break**

Abby has finished setting up the decorations. Ray walks in and asks what's going on. Abby turns to him "please don't tell me that you didn't know it was Neela's birthday today" Ray looks ashamed. Abby says to him "Ray! You're her roommate, and I thought you were her friend" Ray says that he is her friend, but he just forgot it was her birthday "why didn't she tell me?" he asks Abby. Abby tells him she doesn't want a fuss, but she knows that she's lying. Ray says he needs to buy her something, but what does she want? Abby says there's not time now because there's patients to be seen to. She hands him a chart and he goes to see the kid in room 4. He tells the kid that he's Dr. Barnett and asks him what happened. The kid is only young and is sitting with his mom and he says that he was playing tag and fell over. Ray examines his foot and tells his mom it's probably only a sprained ankle. He walks out saying that he'll be back soon to check on his foot.

Sam is still sitting with Luka and Alex. Susan enters saying that she knows it's a hard time for them but she's now down a doctor and a nurse. Luka says he'll go and Sam thanks him and apologizes to Susan, who tells her not to worry about it.

Carter walks in with Wendell to see Mrs Smith who is shaking on her bed. Carter asks if they can talk. He tells her that her tests came back and that the only illness she has is a mild case of the flu. Mrs Smith laughs "The flu? Im ill! why cant you people see this!" Wendell tries to explain that sometime people get scared off common illnesses and believes that they're sicker than they are. Mrs Smith accuses Wendell of calling her crazy. Carter explains that if she takes these tablets for 2 weeks she'll be fine. Mrs Smith knocks them out of his hand and runs out. Carter and Wendell follow her, calling her name but she refuses to turn around.

**Commercial break**

Ray checks on the boys' foot as his mom goes to get him a drink. The boy, Charlie, tells Ray that he was playing tag with his friend Amie. Charlie says he wants Amie to be his girlfriend but she wouldn't. Ray says he's too young to be worried about that. Charlie asked Ray if he likes a girl. Ray answers, "Sure I do … but she's a lot smarter than me, I don't think she'd want to be my girlfriend either". Charlie says that sucks and Ray agrees.

Alex is on the children's ward and Luka comes in to sit with him and take over from Sam, who thanks him and tells Alex that she's going to get a drink. Luka asks Alex how he is feeling. Alex says he's tired. He ask Luka why he was so worried about him when he came in. Luka says its because he was hurt, and that Luka cares for him. Alex says "that's cool".

Carter is on the phone to Mrs Smith's doctor. He whispers to Wendell that he said he'd sort it out. Abby walks in and adjusts the balloons. Neela walks in and looks at the banners and smiles, Abby laughs and says that she knew Neela really would like a fuss. Everyone wishes her Happy Birthday. Ray walks out of his patient's room saying that he can be discharged. He stops in front of Neela, feeling embarrassed. "Happy Birthday" he tells her. She blushes slightly. "Thanks". He picks up another chart and rushes off to room 6. Abby corners Neela and mutters to her "did you just blush in front of Ray?" Neela denies it, but Abby says she doesn't believe her. Sam walks up to Abby and asks if she can leave early to be with Alex, and could Abby cover for her if she needs to. Abby agrees. Sam wishes Neela Happy Birthday, and Neela apologizes again for "That thing" (her crush on Luka) saying that she actually likes someone else now. Sam smiles and walks away. Abby asks who the someone else is but just then Carter comes in asking if they've seen Pratt and they say the haven't.

Pratt is getting a coffee when he spots a girl and goes to sit with her. He's introducing himself when she pours her coffee on him. He jumps up as the girl walks out. An old man says "you should never talk to crazy Jane" Pratt mutters to himself that it just isn't his day.

**Commercial Break**

Ray is in his apartment and Neela walks in. Ray asks how her shift was and she says it was good. Ray apologizes for forgetting about her birthday but hands her a card. She reads it aloud "Sorry I forgot, I've been an ass" there's a picture of a donkey on the front of the card. She laughs and tells him that it's ok, and that she never makes a big deal about her birthdays. He tells her she should; it's a great excuse for a party. She tells him that it's not her style; she's different from other people. He tells her he's noticed. She laughs "im the odd doctor". He walks up to her and says "yeah, but that's your style, im sorry I didn't get you a present" she tells him that that's his style. He says that his mom always said the truth was the best present and he leans in and he kisses her and when they pull apart he says to her "Happy Birthday" and he walks into the kitchen.

Jake is taking down the decorations in the ER. Susan watches as the interns sign on, happy that she's leaving she hugs Pratt goodbye. Carter grabs a chart and the episode fades out as he tells the interns about today's jobs.

**End of Episode**


	2. Author notes

Hey ! thank you for reviewing, im going to post part three tomorrow, I realised I kept calling Luka Lucas ! how stupid am I … ok so im sorry and I will change it. Thank you again and please review part three when it's done. !


	3. Part three

HEY! Thank you all soooo much for reviewing, if you hadn't I wouldn't of updated. I know I spelt Luka wrong, but I managed to change it. One of my reviews said that I should either write it as a story or use some dialogue. I choose to use the dialogue idea because at the moment I am writing my English coursework and I know that the dialogue would be more enjoyable for me to do. So I have included the dialogue as said (in bold) , but there still aren't great long descriptions. Though there will be in part four. If you review! Thank you! Xx

Part three

Neela lies in her bed, she rolls over and smacks off her alarm. Abby is eating breakfast and her phone rings, she looks at the screen, it's Jake, she lets it ring. Luka and Sam are on the train traveling to work together. Sam rests her head on his shoulder. Sam: _are you a morning person?_ Luka_: Im an all day person, I don't really have a preference_. Sam rolls her eyes. Susan in the ER is hurrying about and Frank slams down the phone complaining. Frank: _Doctors think that they know it all._ Susan: _I heard that_. Susan walks away. Ray walks in and places his final chart in the box. Ray:_ that's it, im off, if erm … If Neela comes in early again, could you tell her to ring me… it's something about the flat. _Frank:_ I am not your assistant. _Ray: _No you're just an Ass. _Ray walks away leaving Frank scowling. A girl is carried in by a teenage boy who cries out for help. Carter and Pratt rush over. Carter: _What happened? _Boy: _I dunno, Rachel and I were in the park when she started to complain about stomach cramps. She took a pill and then … took some more. _Carter: _Overdose, ok, clear trauma one, wait…. He looks down at the girl what did you say her name was? _Boy: _Rachel _Carter: _as in Mark Greene's daughter. _

Opening credits

_Neela and Abby walk in at the same time and are greeted by Frank. _Frank: _Great, more doctors. _Abby: _You're in a good mood. _Frank scowls and walks away. The girls walk towards their lockers. Abby: _Hey, I have a question, how come you always come an hour early for your shift. _Neela: _no reason, it's just easier to get out of the house when … when Rays' not there. _Abby: _But it's only been for the past few days. Did you fight with him or something. _Neela remains quiet, and Abby takes that as a yes. She asks her what happened. Neela: _he kissed me. _Abby: _He what? I thought you hated him. _Neela: _I did, well it's just living with him, he's actually been human and I like that human. _Abby: _So what, now your just avoiding him? _Neela: _That's rich coming from you _Abby: _What do you mean? _Neela: _Your avoiding Jake._

IN the trauma room Carter, Pratt, Jane and Susan are operating on Rachel. Carter: _Check her BP. _Pratt: _ she needs a Gastric Lavage. _Carter: _someone call Corday. _Susan: _John, she's in England, what can she do? _Carter: _She's the only family she has. _Pratt: _She needs a GASTRIC LAVAGE. _Carter: _she's stopped breathing. _Susan: _She needs an intubation. _Jane: _what should I do first?_

Commercial break

Jake: Abby! Abby continues to walk on, when he shouts her again. She sighs and turns around. Jake: _Dr. Lockhart. _Abby: _What do you want Jake? _Jake: _Dinner, with you, please? _Abby: _How many times … _She grabs a chart from the desk and goes to see to a patient, but he follows her. Jake: _Why not? _Abby: _I don't have time for this, I have patients that need treating. _Jake: _If I tell you im suffering from a broken heart, will you treat me? _Abby shuts the door in his face in response to that.

Neela is seeing to a patient who is heavily pregnant. The woman, Chelsea, has been having intense stomach pains, thinking she was in labor she came to the hospital. Neela: _It looks as though it was a false alarm but I'll get a midwife to come and see you Mrs. … Barnett … you don't happen to know a Doctor Barnett do you? _The woman laughs and smiles slightly. Chelsea: _Know him? Honey im married to him. _

Back in the trauma they are pumping Rachel's stomach. Jane: _Dr. Carter, we've reached Dr. Corday, she's on line one. _Carter jumps to the phone leaving Pratt and Susan to tend to Rachel. Carter: _Elizabeth, hey … yeah she's stable, their pumping her stomach, she should be ok, I just thought you should know … yea, I can e-mail her files to you. Sure … hows Ella? Good. Well I best go, I'll e-mail you soon. Bye. _Pratt: _What did she say? _Carter: _She wants to be kept informed and she'll ring us to see how she's doing later. _Susan: _Listen guys, I know you were under stress back there, but you need to listen to each other. _Carter and Pratt look at each other and continue with what they were doing.

Neela: _Your married to Dr. Barnett? _Chelsea: _Yeah, why do you know him? _Neela: _slightly … would you like me to ring him for you? _Chelsea: _Could you? See I can't get home otherwise. _Neela agrees still in shock and she exits the patients' room. She picks up the phone and you hear Ray answer on the other end of the phone. Neela: _Ray? It's Neela, you should come down to the hospital, your pregnant wife needs a lift home._ With that she slams the phone down, she walks away and you can see the tears in her eyes.

Commercial break

Carter is still in the trauma room with Pratt. Carter: _Im sorry about back there, I … I knew her dad, we all did, it was just … _Pratt: _It's ok man, we all make mistakes, she's ok now though. Have you talked to Kem recently? _Carter: _Yup, she's doing well in Africa, im thinking of visiting her, but … there's … _Pratt: _Wendell. _

Ray walks in looking angry. He finds Neela. Ray: _What the hell was that phone call about? _Neela: _Cut the crap ray. _She leads him into Chelsea's room and stands there. Ray looks at the woman and his face breaks into a smile. Ray: _Chelsea? _Chelsea: _Ray! Oh my god. _They hug and Ray asks what she's doing here and if the baby's ok. Chelsea: _oh the baby's fine, it was a false alarm, but what are you doing here, I thought she was phoning my husband. _Neela realizes what's happened. Neela: _you mean this isn't your husband? _Ray: _No, she's my cousin. Chelsea's husband took her name instead. He's a Doctor, a Doctor Barnett, like me. _He stares at Neela who excuses herself.

Abby walks into the locker room and she goes to her locker. There is a card stuck to it and attached to it is a red rose. The card is of a restaurant and it reads: Meet me here tonight at eight, give me a chance Jake xx.

Luka grabs a coffee and goes to sit with Sam. Sam: _Where you happy as a child? _Luka: _Sam what is with you asking me all these strange questions? _Sam: _I've just realized how much I don't know about you, now answer me. _Luka: _there were times when I was sad, but yeah, my childhood was good. _Sam: _good. _

Neela walks out of the hospital and onto the road, she hears her name and see's Ray running to her. Ray: _Hey, I've been trying to talk to you for ages now. Why have you been leaving the house so early? _Neela: _I've needed to clear my head. _Ray: _ you've been avoiding me. _Neela: _No it's just that I … _Ray: _Why did you think that the baby was mine … why did you think that I'd kiss you if I was married and expecting a baby with someone else, am I that bad? Why did you think that? _Neela: _Honestly Ray, I don't know what to think … _She walks off leaving Ray standing there alone on the street.

Commercial Break

Susan walks in to find Frank dealing with an annoying patient. Susan: _that's it, ive decided, Frank your getting a pay rise. _Frank: _Not that im complaining but why? _Susan: _because I've realized that I take you for granted. _She kisses him on the cheek, grabs a chart and sees to a patient.

Carter is sitting with Rachel, who is starting to wake up. Rachel: _hey, what happened, where am I? _Carter: _it's ok Rachel, do you remember you had a drug overdose, well we've had your stomach pumped, your in Chicago County hospital im Dr. John carter and I... _Rachel: _ I know who you are; you were friends with my dad. _Carter: _You remember me? _He sits down next to her. Rachel: _ Sure I do, hows your girlfriend … Amie? _Carter: _no, that was Abby, but where not together anymore. _Rachel: _So who are you with now? _Carter pauses, clearly thinking of Wendell and Kem. Carter: _I don't know. _

Jake stands in a tux outside the restaurant, a car pulls up and Abby gets out of it, wearing a red dress to match her rose. Jake: _You came _Abby: _I wasn't going to _Jake: _Are you glad you did? _Abby: _Im not sure. You clean up pretty well. _Jake: _You look amazing. Ready to go in? _Abby: _Only one-way to find out. _

End of Part three

Part four sneak:

_Abby and Jake's date repercussions, Ray and Neela's relationship takes a twist. Sam is faced with temptations and Kerry puts her life in the hands of her ER. _

Thank you for reading and please review, compliments and criticisms welcome! I will update with part four on Wednesday. I am sorry part three was quite smaller but ive been busy with coursework, part four is half written, so it will be longer. Thank you xx


	4. Author notes 2

Hiya, just a note to say, the reason I wrote this fan fic as a screen play so far, was because I am loaded down with "story" style coursework and this was more fun for me to do, but I see that im confusing people by doing this, so from now on, I'll write it as a story, but I was writing as a screen play as a simple to way to get the chapters done quick.


	5. Part four

Abby rolled over in her bed and became face to face with Jake. She inhaled his smell as he lay sleeping. She didn't have any regrets about last night, she was an adult and she had known what she was doing. The only problem was, she was scared of being hurt. Slowly she climbed out of bed and throw on her red dress. She tugged a brush through her brown hair and set out for home.

Neela pulled her arm through the sleeve of her jacket and pulled her hair out from under the collar. She leaned over and grabbed her keys, when she heard Ray's bedroom door open. Damn it. She snatched open the door.

"Neela" Ray called after her. But she had gone. Ray cursed in exasperation. He had tried to talk to her for weeks now but she wouldn't listen. It had happened about a month ago on her birthday. He had realized that he had a crush on her and had thought he should do something about it, he now realized kissing her probably wasn't the best way to go about it. But it had been a hell of a kiss, he'd never felt that way before, and that was what made her so intriguing. It had been the first time that he had really liked a girl and he hadn't "got" her straight away. Sighing deeply, he turned to get ready for work, as it turned out his shift had changed so maybe now he'd get a chance with Neela.

John Carter was late for work. It was a rare occurrence because John was never late, but his mind was on other matters. It was now or never. In 2 weeks a plane would be taking off for Africa and he had a seat reserved on it. Only now he needed to figure out whether he would be canceling the flight and stay with his current girlfriend, or would he be boarding the flight and going to live with his old girlfriend Kem. He decided to leave it until his coffee break as he stepped onto the train.

The ER was chaotic as usual. Patients cried, Doctors stressed, Nurses helped and Interns complained. Susan was arguing with a cop.

"Look m'am, I know that it's unusual but this man here needs somewhere to stay" The officer pointed to a man who had begun singing loudly, disturbing some younger children.

"Sir, im sorry but we cannot have him in the ER if there is no illness, other than perhaps a mental illness" and with that she walked away not wanting to make the day any longer than it was. Her heart longed to be home with her baby and her hot chocolate. Just then Dr. Pratt handed her a clipboard.  
"That's me done, im signing off" He flashed her a smile, and if she wasn't married, would've made her melt. She groaned at him.

"At least you get to leave" and she made her way to the phone.

Abby and Neela entered through the doors at the same time, lost in their conversation.

"How did your date go?" Neela asked

Abby sighed, hoping Neela had forgotten, her heart skipped a beat even thinking about Jake, let alone talking about him. Neela registered her silence

"That good?" she asked her eyebrows raised. Neela wanted her friend to be happy; Abby had been there for her in the toughest of times.

"What about you and Ray?" Abby asked, opening her locker. Neela glared at her.

"Don't change the subject". Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. Although they were complete opposites, anyone could see how bad Neela and Ray had it for each other, if only they'd give it a chance.

Sam rushed into the hospital and threw her bag by Frank.

"Where's Luka?" Frank asked watching Sam rush through her files.

"He's in bed, gastric flu, not a pretty sight" Sam replied as she flipped through her clipboards. "I'll work his shift as well". She knew she would regret this but she had no other choice, they needed the money. She hadn't liked to leave Luka alone and Ill, but everyone has to work. Frank watched her, admiring her. She was a confident girl, even if she was strange at the best of times.

A loud crash echoed through the ER as Neela rushed to help up a patient who had fallen over. Sam watched as the young intern helped the woman up. About a month ago Neela had like Luka, and Sam, admitting to be the green-eyed monster, had disliked her. But now, she seemed to be ok.

Susan walked in the staff room to find Abby pouring coffee.

"Hey" she smiled

Abby turned around

"Hey"

"There's a trauma coming in about 3 minutes. Can you tell Neela?"

"Sure will". Abby turned about to walk away when she asked Susan

"do you think Jake's a decent guy?"

Susan took a minute to register the question.

"I, I don't really know him, but I think so, why?"

"no reason" and she walked out of the door.

The trauma patient was wheeled in and Susan, Neela, Abby and Jane surrounded her. Their hearts stopped when they looked down to find the face of their auburn haired co-worker staring back at them. The patient was Kerry.

They wheeled her in as their shock faded away and the realization sunk in. This was Kerry, and she needed their help. They examined her and ordered a central line to be started. Neela took hold of the procedure. Susan was trying to talk to Kerry to find out what had happened but Kerry could barley breathe never mind talk.

Carter was greeted by Jane, who wore a confused look on her face.

"Jane, are you alright?" he asked her gently.

Jane nodded

"it's just all the doctors are fussing over one patient … I recognize her, I just cant put my finger on who she is."

John picked up a chart

"what room is she in?"

"trauma one"

Carter hurriedly walked through to trauma one only to find Kerry being treated. His heart jumped into his mouth.

"Kerry?" he whispered his voice hoarse. Susan looked over at john and saw the terror in his eyes.

"She'll be ok John, she's stable now, and maybe you should go help some other …"

"No, I want to help" he walked over to Kerry.

Neela looked at all the doctors surrounding the one patient.  
"I'll go see to the other patients" she took off her gloves and gown and walked into the reception.

As she picked up a chart someone's hand stopped her. She looked up and her eyes met Rays. Her heart skipped a beat. He had that passionate look in his eyes that made her melt. Damn it, she thought, don't let yourself fall for this. He smiled at her.

"Hey" he grabbed a different chart and began to flick through it. "Can we talk?"

"Not now, I've got patients to see" she walked away. Ray watched her, and turned the corner to check on his patient.

"Brrrrinnnnggg" the phone rang through the ER. Abby was the nearest to it and she answered it whilst rubbing off a patient on the board, who ahd been discharged.

"Hello?" she swung her brown her over her shoulder to rest the phone on it. "Jake! Hey … I … I never snuck out, I had to work … well I didn't want to wake you" Frank who was standing near her raised his eyebrows and Abby turned to put her back to him.

In the locker room Sam tugged on her hair. With six charts piled in her arms, she needed to figure out which to see to first. Everything was getting too much, she was so exhausted, if only she took that little pill … she'd fell wide awake … NO! She told herself, she could get fired for that. She brushed the thought out of her mind as she poured herself a cup of old-fashioned-wake-up coffee.

Ray waited outside room four, waiting for Neela to come out. She walked straight past him, using the glare that made her so appealing. He followed her to reception calling her name. Neela sighed and finally turned round.

"Ray, please, I get it, ok, you were using me, I mean you hated me! Why would you …" she see's Frank watching and listening "you know … it's ok, just forget it."

She turned to leave when she felt a hand pull on her wrist and turn her around. Ray looked deep into her eyes, a slight hurt expression shining from them.

"Neela, I didn't … I wouldn't use you, I like you" he lowered his voice "I really like you". Neela stared back at him

"Prove it" But before she could say another thing, Ray had pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her and she never wanted to pull away. She forgot everything and it wasn't until she finally did pull away that she realized Ray had kissed her in the ER. In front of the doctors. She looked at their expressions, Frank was shocked, Abby was smiling, and Carter looked bemused.

"Does that prove it to you?" Ray asked with a smile. Frank finally found his tongue.

"since when are you to a couple?"

Neela looked back at Ray no knowing what to say, he slightly nodded to her and she knew what he meant.

"Since … now I guess".

Kerry woke and looked around her, she felt the pain that ached around her body. She saw Susan sitting by her side.  
"hey" Susan said smiling

"wh … where's Henry?" Kerry asked, suddenly filled with worry.

"it's ok, his grandmothers got him"

Kerry tried to sit up but the pain was too agonizing.

"Kerry, for once in your life, relax and let us handle it" Susan said laughing gently. Kerry couldn't though; she knew she'd changed. She had thought that she was going to die, and all she had thought of was Henry, how much she would miss, and how much she already had missed working. Kerry knew what to do; she was going to leave County.

End of Part four

_**Hope this format was easier reading, please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Part five up soon **_

**_(if you haven't notice, when I say "part" I kind of mean episode) _**


	6. Final part Part five

Part five

"Hey" Carter wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the blonde social worker. Wendell looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey John" she slid under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She loved being with him, he made her feel safe. "Hows Kerry?" recently John's co-worker had suffered a hit and run, she'd been in the hospital for a couple of days.

"She's getting better, I think she's more frustrated about not being able to work". Wendell laughed, that sounded about right.

"Are you busy tonight?" She asked him. She saw him hesitate for a moment.

"Im so tired, I've worked a double shift" he seemed apologetic. The truth was that tonight Carter needed to be alone with his thoughts. Tomorrow there was a flight for Africa – a chance to be with Kem, his ex girlfriend. But would he choose to stay in Chicago?

"Oh, that's ok, maybe tomorrow?" she asked him. He looked down at her, her innocent face looking back at him.

"Maybe" he replied

Neela rose out of her bed, ready to start her graveyard shift. She showered and shampooed ready for the nights battle. Currently she was living with Ray, he was her … well she didn't quite know. About a month ago, it had been her birthday, and Ray had kissed her. Of course Ray had a way with the ladies and Neela thought he was just trying it on. But when he kissed her at work in front of the other doctors Neela had known he wasn't using her, he liked her, and she liked him. He had a cheeky charm about him that made him seem … irresistible. But now, with them working different shifts, they never saw each other. So they hadn't had the chance to talk about it. She walked into the kitchen the towel draped around her head, and reached for the cereals she had everyday. Taped to it was a letter from Ray.

Neela, we need to start this off right, see if you can get off your shift an hour early. But stay there. Ray

Neela wondered what he meant; he wasn't the most responsible of people. She tossed her towel on the wash pile and decided to trust him.

Carter twisted the key in his door and walked into his house. His suitcases were packed in the hallway. He threw his keys on the table and sat down on his couch. His head fell into his hands as he sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do.

Susan signed off and walked out of the ER bumping into her friend, and fellow doctor Abby Lockhart. Abby smiled at Susan and walked into the locker room. She pulled on her scrubs and poured herself coffee, and went to grab a chart. Dr. Pratt greeted her.  
"Welcome to the graveyard shift" Pratt said laughing, "you look like death"

"I haven't slept" Abby said, finishing her coffee. She walked past Jake and ignored him completely. Last night Abby had been tired and depressed, so she went round to her current boyfriend Jake's house, only to find him wining and dining another women.

"Abby!" Jake shouted after her "Abby let me explain"

Abby laughed

"There's nothing to explain, I should've trusted my instincts"

Jake caught up with Abby and tried to sweet talk her but Abby knew better. She turned to face him.

"Jake, let me make this clear, you're a crap friend, you're a crap liar" she turned to walk away but first said "oh, and you were crap in bed". She walked off leaving Jake standing there, staring after her. She knew it had been a cheap shot, but it had made her feel better.

Kerry lay in bed staring at the ceiling, she was so frustrated, and everyone thought it was because she had wanted to get back to work. But the truth was she needed to get better so she could quit. This near death experience had made her realize how much time she was away from her son, Henry. IT had also made her realize that the teams of Doctors in the ER were pretty good; they had saved her life, what more could she teach them?

Carter looked down at his photo album, Kem was special to him, and she always would be, but to leave Chicago for good? He knew there was one person he couldn't leave, and it wasn't the person that he thought it would be.

Pratt walked into room 6 followed by 2 interns.

"Mrs Kelta? Hi im Dr. Pratt, the results of your urine tests have come back and im happy to tell you that your pregnant. Congratulations". To his horror Mrs Kelta burst into tears. The interns didn't know how to react, and excused themselves. Pratt edged closer to his patient and lowered the chart.

"Do you not want a child Miss?" he asked gently

The woman shook her head slightly

"I want a child more than anything, but I've had 5 miscarriages, and I don't think I can stand the pain of that anymore, I want it terminated."

Pratt looked at her not knowing what to do.

"Perhaps if I get a midwife to talk to you I could …"  
"I want it terminated!"

Neela was still thinking about Ray's letter so she asked Abby about getting off early.

"Neela, what if were busy" Abby asked grabbing another chart. Neela looked at her with pleading eyes. "Oh ok, but only an hour early!"

Neela thanked her and went to attend to her patient.

Abby was about to discharge her third patient of the night when Carter walked in.

"Hey, I thought you got off a couple of hours ago" She asked him rubbing the patients name of the board.

"I did, but I … I need your help" He asked. She nodded and they walked into the locker room.  
Abby looked at his stricken face

"Are you ok?"

"Me? Im ok... you look tired"  
Abby shrugged

"I am, but im happy, just broke up with Jake, believe me it was for the best". Carter walked over to the window and with his back to Abby.   
"I was meant to be leaving for Africa tomorrow, to go live with Kem, leave Chicago for good. But I realized there was one person … I can't leave …"  
"Wendell" Abby said agreeing with him

He turned around and looked at him

"No, it's you, Abby im still in love with you, I always will be". He walked over to her and kissed her. Abby threw her arms around his neck, all the feelings of love she had for him came rushing back to her. She never wanted to let him go.

Luka walked into Kerry's room. Kerry turned and smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey, since when do you work the graveyard shift?" She asked

Luka laughed  
"I don't I thought I'd visit my friend, how are you doing?"

"Ok, Thanks to you, and everyone"

Luka looked at the pained expression on her face and asked her if she was ok.

"No, this has been a wake up call Luka, I've decided, im leaving county".

Neela had finished her shift. She was signing off when Ray appeared next to her.

"Hey" he said taking her hand. She was conscious of the people watching her but tried to brush the feeling away.

"What is this all about?" Neela asked as they walked out of the hospital.

Ray smiled mischievously

"You'll see"

Pratt talked to the midwife asking her about the pregnant woman.

"She's requested a termination" Pratt explained "but what if the baby lives, she's loosing the child" The midwife looked at Pratt and said

"But if she miscarries again, that could push her off the edge, there are other ways, surrogacy, adoption, maybe pregnancy isn't her thing, I have to do the termination if she requested it, now please let me do my job". Pratt stepped out of the way and the midwife walked into room 6.

Ray and Neela walked into a club where "Sharp Roses" where playing, Neela turned to stare at Ray.  
"They're my favorite band, how did you know?" She asked him

"I pay more attention than you think" he smiled.

Neela was in shock as she took in the atmosphere and what Ray had done.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"So, a good first date?" he asked with that cheeky grin.

"Fantastic" Neela replied, she tilted her head back to look at him and kissed him.

End of Fan Fic 

Hey, this is the end of my fan fic, I realized that even though I liked writing it, it wasn't really going anywhere. (I thought I would throw in a carby feature at the end for carby fans! ) but I hadn't planned it out, I had just started writing, and it was going into a dead end. However I have Started (planned and wrote the first chapter) for my second fan fic, it's a Ray and Neela, Carby and Samka fan fic (course everyone else is in there somewhere, but the stories focus on these couples). It's uploaded now and its called "Hidden Love". It's in the right story format, and hopefully you guys will like it, so please read it and thanks again for reading and reviewing this fan fic. You've given me some great advice! 


End file.
